New Life
by Little Angel Ko
Summary: Harry Finds out that he has more blood realitives. This story has creatures that I have created. Please do not use them with out my permission.
1. Prologe

It was the middle of June. Harry had been home from Hogwarts for several weeks now. He was bored out of his mind; after all he had nothing to do. After his uncle had picked him up from the train station, he was thrown into his room and looked in. The bars on his window were still in place, and with the door locked, he had nowhere to go. And being locked in a room can be very boring.

There was a little cat door that had been added to the bottom of the door for his food. Other then the food getting delivered, he had no contact with his relatives. And Harry was fine with that. It gave him time to think of all the things that had happened to him this past school year, and he was also able to get his summer school work done. But he had finished all his homework the first couple of days back from Hogwarts.

Harry was glade that he had sent Hedgwig of with Hermione. Not only was he not able to let her into his room, plus he knew that his friends would be bugging him with letters saying that Sirius's death. He knew that it was not his fault. He even tried to tell them this, but they would not listen. They thought that he was taking this to well and that it had not really hit him yet. But it had. Harry knew that he would never see his godfather again and he would miss him – more then anybody else that is except for Remus. After all, Sirius and Remus where best friends along with his father and that backstabbing rat they called a friend.

At night, Harry would have nightmares of not only Voldemort, but also of Sirius and Cedric's death. Each night he would be back in the graveyard, and there Voldemort, Sirius and Cedric would be – and sometimes his parents were there – and every night they would blame him for every one's death, even the people that Voldemort and his Death Eater's were killing.

During the day, Harry would either lie on his bed and stare at the ceiling or look out the window and think about all the things going on around his life and what he needed to do about it. He knew that he needed to start training so he would be able to defeat Voldemort. The only problem was how was he to get started. Plus he did not Dumbledore to find out. It was not that he did not trust him or anything; Harry just did not want him to keep on controlling his life.

That is where Harry is now. He had been thinking about running away to find some kind of training, but the problem was that his family kept a tight watch on him. He could not understand one thing. If they did not like him, then why did they keep him locked up?

It was the weekend and his uncle was home. That meant that even if he had something to do, he would not be able to do it, for his uncle would yell at him for being too noisy. He would sometimes yell at Harry his he breathed to loud.

Downstairs there was a knock at the door. That meant that Harry had to extra quiet, if he was not, then uncle would come up and beat the quietness into him. Though that did not stop Harry from being able to listen to what was going on downstairs. As Harry listened, he could tell that his uncle was not too happy with the person at the door. As Harry was trying to hear the conversation better, the door to his room busted open. Harry paled, in the doorway was his uncle, who did not look too happy.

"Boy, get down stairs now. There is someone here to see you." His uncle spoke in an angry tone that he used when there was something that he hated, Harry being one of the things.

Harry rushed downstairs, not wanting to upset his uncle any more. When he got to the living room, there was a man in a nice suit standing by the fireplace. Harry froze in the doorway as he stared at the man in front of him. Who was this man and why did he want to see him? Thoughts of why the man was here kept running through his head as he just started. Finally the man realized that he was not alone in the room anymore and turned around.

"Ah, you must be Harry Potter. My names Howard Banks, nice to meet you." The man held out his hand for Harry to shack, which he took hesitantly. "Now you are probably wondering what I am doing here. Well that's simple. It seems that your mother's wishes that were stated in her will were not fulfilled. It states that you are supposed to be in the custody of your mother's brother." Harry's eyes blinked, he could not believe it. His mother had a brother.

"That can't be right. I never had a brother." Harry's aunt's shrill voice sounded in Harry's ear. He wondered when she had entered the room. Probably sometime after he did.

"That is because we are talking about her adopted brother. It seems that she adopted an orphan boy when she was sixteen. Now if you will come with me mister Potter, we will get this all straitened out." Mr. Banks started towards the door, but before he got there, there was another knock on it. Harry's aunt went to open it.

This time at the door was a woman. She was wearing a military uniform and her hair went to her ankles. "Hello, is Mr. Vernon Dursley home?"   
"I'm Vernon Dursley, what do you want?" Harry's uncle had come into the room when the knock on the door was heard. Now he was standing in front of the said door. The woman stepped into the house and pulled out a pare of handcuffs.

"Mr. Dursley, you are under arrest for the rape of little children, the murder of a couple of those children, and for steeling from your work place." When Vernon heard this, he was outraged. As the woman went around to handcuff Vernon, a punch was thrown at her, which she easily dogged. "Now, now Mr. Dursley that was not nice. And your not setting a good example for the kid here." A smile had appeared on her face. Suddenly Vernon was on the floor with a black eye. "Now we can do this the easy was or the fun way, your decision. Now choice wisely."

Vernon was back on his feet in no time. He threw a couple of more punches at the woman, but she dodged them all. And in no time flat, he was on the floor again by only one punch. The three spectators stood in wonder at the woman. One though raced though all there minds, how could a woman bring down a man that size with only one punch?

"W-who are you?" Harry's aunt managed to stutter out. The woman turned and looked at the three of them. There was a big smile of her face.

"The names Kris Yuy, nice to meet you." Harry looked over at Mr. Banks, who looked like he was going to faint.

"B-but, that can't be right." Mr. Banks started looking through papers that were in the briefcase that he had with him. He pulled out some papers and looked at them. "Here it is it says that Kris Yuy is Lily Potter's adopted brother." Mr. Banks looked back at the woman.

"So what if she's by sister." Harry's jaw dropped at those words. This woman standing in front of him was his uncle. But that was not right.

"But you're a woman." Mr. Banks continued on.

"No I'm not. What ever gave you that impression?" Kris posed for a moment then shook her head. "Never mind, don't answer that question." Kris bent down and put the handcuffs on Vernon. Standing them both up, Kris led him out to a car waiting for them.

"Wait." Mr. Banks called after them. Kris stopped midway of putting Vernon in the backseat of the car and turned to look at Mr. Banks. "Your sister, when she died, left you in charge of her son, Harry Potter."

Kris frowned. "Why am I just finding this out?" Kris turned and put Vernon all the way into the car and closed the door. He then turned around all the way to face the three people who had followed him and Vernon out.

Mr. Banks started to sweat under the gaze of Kris. "Well, you see. It seems that someone miss placed your sister's real will and replaced it with a fake one. We only just found out about it."

"So where's the kid?"

"You sister left you in charge of Mr. Potter here." Mr. Banks pointed to Harry.

"Boy, come here." Harry did as he was told. When he was close enough, Kris spoke again. "What's your name?"

"Harry, sir." Harry said quietly. He did not know what this person was like and thought that it was best not to upset him.

"Nice name. And none of that sir stuff, it makes me sound old. I'm only thirty-one you know." There was a big smile on Kris's face. "How about you and I take this creep to my office, then we can get to knew each other. How does that sound?"

This might be a chance for a real family, Harry thought. As he looked at Kris, a smile formed on his face. "I would like that." He said a little bit louder.


	2. Chapter 1

They had arrived at the Military office that Kris worked at. When the three males entered the building, a young lady walked up to them, at least Harry hoped that she was female. "General, is there anything I can help you with?" the girl asked in a very high pitch.

Kris looked at her then smiled. "Can you take my nephew here to my office?" the young girl blinked a couple of times then looked at Kris dumbly.

"Who?" A frown replaced the smile on Kris's face. He always hated dealing with this woman when he came to this particular office. She was always getting every thing wrong, except when it came to Kris's twin brother Kai. Kai was Kris's younger brother. They had been separated at the age of four and then meet up again at the age of fifteen when they tried to kill each other. They had not known they were brothers for they had been separated for so long.

Kris glared at the young girl and pointed to Harry. "Him." Then he stormed off dragging one very frightened Vernon Dursley, leaving Harry behind with the totally obnoxious girl. It did not take Kris long to bring the perverted man to the jail cells, and he only had to knock him out five times to do it.

Leaving the jail cells, Kris started towards his office when he expected to find Harry; he just hoped that what's-her-face did not screw it up. When he did get to his office he did find someone there, just not Harry. Instead it was an old man with a very long beard. When he entered his office, the old man turned around. "May I help you sir?" Kris asked as he wondered where Harry was.

"Yes you can." The old man stood up. "I'm looking for a boy named Harry. You took him from his home just a little while ago and I'm here to take him back." The old man's eyes sparkled like he knew something that Kris did not.

"I'm sorry but he's not here right now." Kris stated as he half lied to the old man, to which the said old man frowned. "And may I ask, 'back' to where?"

"Why his home of course." The man simple stated.

"Which is where?"

"Why with his aunt and uncle of course. They miss him dearly since you took him away." The sparkle in the old man's eyes intensified. "His uncle personal asked me to bring him back."

Kris glared at the man. "How could he, when he is in jail right now." The sparkle faded in the old man's eyes but then it immediately came back.

"Did I say his uncle? I mean to say his aunt."

"Stop lying old man. Harry's not going back to that place. I just arrested his uncle for unspeakable crimes. Do you really think that I would let you send him somewhere that he does not belong. Besides, Lilly's will states that I'm his legal guardian. You can do nothing about it." Kris's glare intensified as the old man's sparkle faded and did not come back.

Once Kris had left, the young lady took one look at him and snuffed up her noise. She then turned around and went back to the front desk that she had come from, leaving Harry all alone. Harry walked up to the girl's desk.

"Um.. excuse me miss?" the girl did not look up from her computer. He decided to speak louder, but that only got a quick glare at him before she went back to her computer. After trying a couple of more times with the same results, Harry decided to have a look around and hopefully he will be able to find his way to his uncle's office.

Walking down the endlessly twisting and turning corridors, Harry soon found himself lost. He passed many doors and other corridors, but he could find no one to help him find his uncle.

Just as he was passing a doorway, he read the plate beside the door. It read: Captain Yuy. _But that can't be right. The lady called Kris General._ Harry decided to investigate anyway, so he knocked on the door.

"Enter." A voice called out to him. Harry slowly opened the door. "May I help you?" the man behind the desk asked emotionless. Harry blinked; this man was not his uncle. Then why did he have the same last name as his uncle?

"I… um…"

"Yes, speak up boy." Again there was n o emotion in his voice.

"I was looking for my uncle, sir." The man raised an eyebrow. That had gotten the man's attention.

"And who might your uncle be?" The man leaned forward as he stared intensely at Harry.

"Kris Yuy, sir." The man looked shocked. He got up from his desk and walked over to Harry.

"Don't lie to me boy." There now was anger in the man's voice.

"B-but I'm not sir." Harry stuttered out. "My mother is his adopted sister. I just found out that he was my uncle." Again the man looked shocked.

"Alright, I'll take you to my brother. But this does not mean that I believe you." The man's voice was once again emotionless.

Kris walked around to his desk and sat down, his gaze was then back on the old man. "You lie. Her will stately says that the boy's guardian was her sister, not some little girl that no one knew about." The twinkle that had left the old man's eyes was back again.

"Answer two questions for me." Kris knew that this man was up to something. Plus, now that he had his nephew, he was not letting go of him.

"And what is that young lady." Kris frowned at that.

"One, what is your name." Kris stared the old man down.

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Let me introduce my self. I am Albus Dumbledore, please to meet you." The old man, now known as one Albus Dumbledore, held out his had for Kris to shack. It seems that this was Lily's headmaster that Lilly had told him about when they had first met. Kris could see that she was right, he was a manipulating person. Then it had to be him.

Kris looked at the offered hand but did not meet it with his own. "A pleasure I'm sure." Dumbledore's hand dropped when he realized that Kris was not going to shake it.

"You said there was two questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, yes." Kris continued to stare Dumbledore down. "You changed Lilly Potter's will, didn't you." It was more of a statement then a question, but the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes left and in their place was a small speck of anger. It seemed that Kris was right with his assumption.

"Now why do you say that, young lady." Dumbledore tried to sound like he was innocent, but Kris could see right throw him.

"You want to take Harry back to the place that both of us know Lilly did not want Harry to go to. You knew that her sister did not like Lilly or anything to do with Lily. Why put the boy in a position that could get him killed?" As Dumbledore looked at Kris, he could see that he looked sad for some reason, but what that reason was he did not know.

"I did it because of Lilly." Kris looked at Dumbledore blankly. He opened his mouth to say something, but Dumbledore stopped him. "Let me explain. I did it because Harry is protected by his family's blood. He is alive because his mother sacrificed herself to save him and because of that he needs to be with his realities." Dumbledore said in a soft voice.

Kris looked at his desk. "But he is." It was now Dumbledore's turn to look confused. "Lilly adopted me the wizard way. I am his blood to because we exchanged blood." Kris looked up at Dumbledore to see the surprise on his face. Just then the door to Kris's office opened up and in walked him little brother, Kai.

As Kai stepped into the room, both of the room's occupants noticed Harry walking in behind him. "H-headmaster?" Harry was surprised to see his headmaster here. "What are you doing here?"

The sparkle that once had disappeared was back again as he looked at Harry. "Ah, my boy. Good to see you again. Just here to take you back to your family." Dumbledore started to get up but Kris's voice stopped him.

Kris stood up from his desk and placed his hands on top of it. "I just told you. I am Harry's guardian. You are not taking him anywhere." Kris was glaring at Dumbledore furiously. "My nephew is stay with me and you can do nothing about it." Dumbledore turned and faced Kris. Again his eyes had lost their sparkle and in its place was lots of anger.

"Now see here. The boy needs to be with his family. He…"

Kris cut Dumbledore off. "Are you not listening to me? I just said that I am blood related to him. I'm his uncle. Now leave my office or I will drag you out of here myself." Kris's glare intensified.

Dumbledore hesitated for a moment as he took in the fact that he was not talking to what he thought was a girl but instead a boy. Once he got over his shock, he glared at Kris. "This is not over." Were his final words as he left the office.

"So it is true, he really is your nephew." Kai, who had not spoken a word since he had left his office finally spoke. "So when were you planning on telling me?" Kai walked across the room to stand in font of his brother's desk. Kris looked sheepishly at him. His hand went behind the back of his head as he let out a small laugh.

"Tonight?" Kris had a grin on his face. "Oh, let me introduce you two." Kris looked at Harry. "Harry, this is my twin brother Kai. And Kai, I guess you already know, but this is my nephew Harry."

"So, when were you going to tell me you got adopted?" Kris looked at Kai, and saw a small smile on his face.

"Well you see….." Kris trailed off as again the door to his office was opened. There standing in the doorway was the girl that Kris had left Harry with.

"There you are kid." She huffed. "I've been looking all over for you. I told you to stick by me while I showed you to the General's office." The girl turned and looked at Kris and Kai. Kris glared at her. "Oh, Captain. Didn't know you were here." She stared at Kai like he was a piece of meat.

"Yah right." Kris muttered under his breath.

The girl turned to look back at Kris and glared. "Did you say something?" Kai raised an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 2

After an hour of trying to get rid of the annoying girl, the three of them were finally alone. "Now down to business." Kai looked at his older brother sternly. "When did this all begin?"

Kris looked a little sad. "Well you see I was twelve at the time. We were staying in England for a mission I had to do. After a very bad beating from Dundle, I ran away. Thought I knew he would find me eventually, I just wanted to get away for a while. I ran throw a dark forest and when I exited the forest, there was this big castle." Kris faintly smiled as he remembered that day. "But right after that I passed out from my wounds. I woke up on a soft bed in an old beet up building….

Kris sat up and looked around. No one was in the room, but he heard voices on the other side of the door. He looked down and noticed that he was covered in bandages. Who would be so kind as to bandage an orphan like him up. Kris tried to get up but the pain stopped him and he let out a hiss of pain. The people on the other side of the door must have heard him because the next thing he knew, the door was open and there was a girl about the age of sixteen standing over him.

"Good, your awake, how are you feeling?" Her voice was gentle and kind. Kris just stared at her for a little bit longer then looked down at his lap.

"Fine." He whispered, but he knew that she could hear him. She smiled down at him.

"That's good to hear. What were you doing wondering around the forbidden forest by your self. Don't you know that you could have been hurt worse then you already are?" Kris looked back up at her. She looked truly concerned for him. He stared shockingly at her, then looked down again.

"Why are you being so kind to me?" He again whispered.

"Uh…" the girl was shocked. Here she though this little boy had been hurt from the creatures in the forbidden forest but now she was thinking that her assumption may have been wrong. "Are you not treated kindly by your classmates?"

Kris looked at her again., shocked. "Classmates?"

The girl looked confused. "Aren't you in second year at Hogwarts?"

"What's Hogwarts?" The girl was shocked. Who was this boy and what was he doing in the forbidden forest? "What's your name?" Kris asked timidly.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. My names Lilly Evans, I'm in sixth year at Hogwarts, which is a school for wizards. What's your name?" She smiled at him.

"K-kris Y-yuy. S-so you're a witch? I never meet a witch or a wizard before. Though I know plenty of werewolves, vampires, elves, and many other magical creatures." He smiled at Lily.

… That was the first time I met your mother, Harry." Kris had a sad smile on his face. I continued to seek her out for her help and she was glade to give it to me. Only one other person knew about me."

"Who?" Harry asked. If all that Kris was saying was true then that meant that neither Remus nor Sirius knew that I had another family member.

"A man by the name of Hagrid. Like your mother, he was kind to me."

"So how did you get adopted?" Kai finally spoke up after silently listening to the story so far.

Kris glared playfully at him. "I was getting to that, be patient. A year later, I had gotten the worse beating yet. Dundle was really mad at me this time for not killing my target again." Here Harry looked confused. "That's a story for another time. Anyway, as I was saying, Lily was healing my wounds though this time without the help of Hagrid….

"Hold still Kris." Lily was trying to wrap a clean bandage on his bloody arm but Kris keep on squirming.

"But it hurts." Kris pouted.

"Well tough. Do you want your arm to get better or naught. Now hold still for me or I will get Hagrid to hold you down." That made Kris freeze.

"Please don't." Kris whined and continued to pout. Lilly was now able to wrap his arm.

"There done." Lilly got up from her position on the bed and looked at her work. "Did I miss anything?"

"Don't think so." Lilly sat back down next to Kris.

"Kris?" She whispered.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" Kris was worried about her. After all he thought of her as his big sister.

"After this year I won't be able to help you." Kris looked confused.

"W-why?" His words were whispered.

"I'm graduating at the end of the year. I won't be coming back her once I graduated. I won't be able to help you anymore. I won't be able to take care of you." Lilly looked down. Her hands clutched her skirt as teardrops fell onto them.

"But I can find you again. I don't care what happens, just don't leave me." Teardrops started to fall from his eyes. Lilly looked at him through her tears. Then she hugged him tightly. "Don't leave me, you're the only family I have. You can't leave me." Kris continued to cry, saying the same words over and over again. Finally he fell asleep. Lilly let him go and tucked him in.

Outside the shrieking shack, Lilly looked out into the starry sky. That's where Hagrid found her. They silently stood there looking up for a while until Hagrid finally spoke up. "How's 'e doing?"

Lilly looked over at Hagrid. "I told him." Was all said was able to say. By the sound of her voice, she had been crying for a while.

"'owed 'e take it?" Hagrid continued to look at the sky.

"He cried himself to self to sleep. I don't want to leave him alone. It will be hard on him." Lilly looked ready to cry again. Hagrid finally looked at her.

"Why do you 'ave to leave 'im." Lilly looked at Hagrid confused.

"What do you mean?" Hagrid smiled down at her.

"Why don't you adopt 'im?" Lilly continued to look confused for a minute. Then it donned on her. She could adopt the boy, that way he would be able to stay with her. "Didn't think 'oubt that did you? Did think so." Hagrid gave a laugh and gave her a pat on the back. "When 'e wakes up, ask 'im." Then Hagrid left her to her thoughts.

As Lilly waited by Kris's bed. Finally he awoke from his slumber, but he still was not quite awake. He sat up and looked at Lilly. She smiled at him. "Is something wrong?" He asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I have something to ask you. But please think about your answer before you answer." She got up and sat on the bed then took his hands in hers."

"What is it?" Kris looked into her eyes.

"Will you let me adopt you. I would be your big sister and you could stay with me." Kris did not need anytime to think about it. He already knew what his answer would be.

"Yes." He took his hands from hers and gave her a big hug.

…The next day, the Ministry were waiting for us. It seems that Hagrid already called them. She adopted me that day." Kris looked of into the distance.

"How did the Ministry work the adoption? And why did you not stay with her?" Not only was Harry wondering that but so was Kai.

"All the Ministry had us do was sign papers and exchange blood. So I really am a blood relative of yours." Hearing this, Kai was shocked.

"Y-you exchanged blood? But….but…" Kris looked down.

"I didn't know at the time." There was sadness in his voice.

"But then that means…" Kai looked at Harry.

"What?" Harry looked confused.

"He would have come into our custody some time anyway." Kris looked over at Harry. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, the reason I did not stay with your mother was because I had gone back to Dundle to get my things. He found out I was going to leave so he locked me up for a couple of months. Lilly must have been worried about me. She didn't want me to go in the first place but I couldn't leave the picture of my mother behind."

"Enough talking about this. Let's go home." Kai spoke up. "Come on, I'll even fix dinner tonight. And tomorrow we can take off work to get Harry settled in." Kris smiled at his brother. Even though Kai rarely showed emotion, he knew how to take care of his loved ones, especially his mate and Kris.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry was expecting to be going to a small house for just the two of them, well make that three of them. But when they pulled up to the driveway, there was no small house, or any house at all. In its place was a big mansion. Harry stared at it in wonder as they drove up to the mansion.

Kris turned to look Harry, who was in the back of the car, and smiled. "Welcome to your new home. Or should I say, one of your many new homes." Kai poked Kris in the head. Kris turned to look at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road, you baka." Kris gave him a big goofy grin then turned back to the road just in time to avoid driving the car onto the front lawn.

"Opps, sorry about that." After that, Kris was able to get the car safely to the front door. As the were all getting out of the car, the front door opened to revile a young blond man.

"You weren't trying to run over the lawn again were you Kris?" The man put his hands on his hips and glared at Kris. Kris just gave him an innocent look.

"Who me? I wouldn't do anything like that." Kai hit the back of Kris's head sending him forward a little bit. Harry just stood back and watched the three, all the time trying not to laugh. Finally, he could not keep it in any longer and just burst out laughing. The three fighting just looked at him, then Kris joined in.

"So whose the new guy." The man asked Kai as they watched the two laugh.

Kai looked at him. "Kris's nephew." Then he walked into the house. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped and turned. "Oh, and by the way, I'll be cooking dinner tonight." Kai turned and walked into the house, leaving the blond man smiling behind him.

By this time Kris and Harry had finally stopped laughing. "So what was so funny?" The man asked. Kris just shrugged and looked at Harry.

"The three of you fighting." The two waited for him to continue but it seemed that that was all they were going to get.

"Right. Any way, I hear that your Kris's nephew. Nice to meet you, my names Edward Conner." Ed held out his hand to Harry.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Conner." Harry grabbed Ed's hand.

"Just call me Ed." He smiled and released Harry's hand. "Come let's get your stuff and then settle you into a room."

Harry looked at the ground. "Um… I don't have any. Once I got home from school, my relatives burned all my stuff." Harry whispered.

Ed looked at Kris and saw the anger in his eyes for just a second. "That's okay, we'll just have you buy you some knew stuff." Harry looked up shocked. Kris just smiled at him.

"R-really? But why?" It was now Ed and Kris's turn to look shocked. The same thought ran threw their minds: _Did his relatives not buy him clothes or anything._ Kris and Ed looked at each other. Plans on what to do about it also ran through their minds.

"Yes, and be thinking of ideas on how you want to decorate your room." Kris smiled at Harry.

"Plus, if you don't have room for everything you want, there are all was the other houses we own." Ed put his arms around Kris and Harry's shoulders and led them into the mansion. _House? But this is a mansion._ Harry thought.

Inside of the mansion was huge. "We'll show you around later. Right now lets get you a room." And they both dragged him off.

Some months had passed and it was now September, time to go back to Hogwarts. Two letters from Hogwarts had come. He had been expecting the one for Harry Potter but not the one for a Touya Yuy, that was the name he had be using since started living with his new family. It had been his uncle Ty's suggestion and everyone had agreed. He now had many uncles and aunts but only two of them were blood realities.

Out of the two letters, he only opened the one for Touya. It seemed that no one at Hogwarts knew that he was really Harry Potter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Yuy,

We are pleased to inform you that you had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as an exchange program. We have just started this program this year and you are one of the six students chosen. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. A train ticket and a portkey are also enclosed. The portkey will take you to Platform 9 ¾ on September 1.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress_

Touya Yuy would be going to Hogwarts this year, but Harry Potter was not. Touya knew that all his old friends and teachers would be wondering what happened to Harry Potter, but he could not bring himself to care. He now had a family that loved him, a family that would do anything for him. And he loved them back.

Touya left his room and went down the hall to his uncle Kris's room. The door had a pair of black wings to show that it was Kris's room. All his aunt and uncle's rooms had a symbol on the door even his had one. His had a black wolf howling to a crescent moon. It was a way to tell where their rooms were in any of the mansions that they lived in. Touya knocked on the door. "Come in." He heard his uncle say.

He entered the room. Everything was decked out in black. The black cretins were open showing the oasis outside. Kris was working at his desk; his laptop showed the criminal files of the people that he was looking for. All his uncles worked for an international army that stops terrorists before they do anything drastic. "I just got a letter from Hogwarts." Touya held up the letter addresses to him. Kris looked up from his laptop.

"Really?" Touya handed him the letter.

"Yes. I also got one addressed to Harry Potter. It seems that they don't know that I changed my name." Touya was smiling. This was his chance to start over at school.

"That could be true, or Dumbledore is up to something. So when you go, please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, nor do I want you to be taken from your home." Kris was also smiling. "You know you can contact any one of us if you need any help."

"I know Uncle. I'll be careful." Touya left his uncle's room and went down stairs to the kitchen. He knew that he could find his uncle Kai there. Upon entering the kitchen, he was almost hit by a flying kitchen knife, but luckily he was able to doge in time.

Touya turned and look at the knife imbedded in the wall. "Nice throw, uncle Kai."

"Sorry about that. Thought you were Ty. And don't call me uncle, it makes my sound old." Kai went back to his cooking desert for tonight after giving Touya an apologetic look. "What do you want?"

Touya took one of the apple slices that Kai was chopping up. "Just wanted to tell you that I'll me going back to Hogwarts soon. Though they seem to not know that I'm really Harry Potter."

"You tell Kris?" Kai did not look up from his work.

"Yes. He told me to be careful as always, and I will. I will try to avoid Dumbledore as much as I can." Touya stole another apple slice.

"You better. And stop taking my apple slices, or there will be no desert tonight." Kai smiled at the next thing he said. "Oh, and if you see Ty, punch him for me."

"Why? What did he do?" Touya smiled and stole another apple slice. "Must have been something bad for you to want to punch him. After all, he rarely does something that bothers you."

"Nothing that concerns you." Kai continued to smile. "At lest not something talked about to a kid like you."

"Ah, must have been something that happened in the bedroom." Touya smiled when he saw Kai blushed. He took one last apple slice then left the kitchen.

September 1 had finally arrived. The platform was crowded, but that did not bother Touya. As he made his way toward the train he passed his old friends. They looked worried, but he could not really bring himself to care.

"Where could he be?" Hermione looked like she was better then any one because she was the smartest in the school, but that would change soon. Ron looked a mad. Like Harry being gone was Harry's fault.

Ron scowled "Don't know and don't care. He never even wrote to us all summer."

Hermione looked over at Ron. "But something could be wrong. His relatives could have hurt him or something." Hermione now looked frightened while Ron just looked even madder. "Do you think that he could have found out that we were told to be his friends?"

Touya didn't hear Ron's response. He didn't want to. How could they, after all, they had been friends since first year. Now he was finding out that it was all just a lie. Once he was able, he would write to Kris.

Touya finally got on to the train, only to find that only one compartment was free. He made his way into the compartment and just as he was putting his stuff up, a voice spoke up. "I though I told everybody that I was not to be desired." Touya turned around and there was Draco.

Touya looked sheepishly at Draco. "Sorry. I didn't know. I hope you don't mind if I stay, this is the only compartment open."

Draco studied the boy in front of him for a moment. The boy in front of him looked familiar but he could not place where he saw him before. "You can stay if you tell me who you are."

Touya smiled at him. "If it means that I can stay then alright. The name's Touya Yuy. I told you mine, know you have to tell me yours." Touya sat down across from Draco.

"Draco. You don't look young enough to be a first year. So why are you here?" Draco looked genuinely curious. This was Touya's chance for a real friend, even if that friend was once an enemy.

"Weren't you told by the headmaster?" Draco shock his head. "Doesn't surprise me. Anyway, I'm here for the exchange program."

Draco looked surprised. "What exchange program?"

"The letter from your headmaster said that this is the first year your school is doing this." Touya looked out the train window.

"Oh." Draco could not find any thing to say after that. The compartment was silent, but Draco couldn't stand it. "So where are you from?" Draco was really curious about this boy.

Touya turned to look at the boy in font of him. "You really want to know?" Draco nodded his head. "Just came from Egypt."

Again Draco was surprised. "Your from Egypt? But you don't look it."

Touya grinned. "I didn't say that. All I said was that I just came from Egypt."

"So then where do you live?" Draco was staring to like this boy. He was very Slytherin like.

Touya laughed. "I have a home in every country. So you can say that I live every where."

"Really? Cool." The compartment was silent again. "Umm…I…um…if you get placed in Slytherin…um…will you hang out with me?" Draco hopped that he said yes. All his friends were only his friends because of who he was. This person sitting in front of him was being nice to him not because of who he was. Draco could be himself around the boy.

Touya looked surprised. Here was Draco not acting like he usually does, instead he was stuttering. Touya then smiled. "Sure."


	5. Chapter 4

The sorting was the same as always, boring. But this time he had to be resorted, not that anybody knew that. But he was not the only non-first year; there were three girls and two boys waiting with him for the first years to be done with. Touya looked over at the Slytherin table. His eyes meet with Draco's and Touya could tell that he was nervous. So he smiled to show Draco not to worry then turned to looked over at his old friends. Hermione looked almost worried and Ron still looked pissed off. But Touya still could not bring himself to care about them.

The first years were finally all sorted. By the looks the students' faces, they did not know about this. It seemed that neither did Hermione or Ron, because they looked just as surprised as the rest of the student body. Touya looked up at the teachers' table and noticed that every one of them, but Dumbledore of curse, also looked surprised. Again Dumbledore had not told anyone his plans, though Dumbledore did look a little worried.

Dumbledore stood up. "You are all probable wanting to get to your food. But you will have to wait a little longer, I'm afraid. We still have some more sorting to do. These new students standing up here are here for a special program that we are starting this year. Now they are all from a different country and may not know our customs yet, so be courteous to them and help them out. Now when I say their names and countries and years, they will then be sorted. Sakura from Japan, 3rd year."

After Dumbledore's little speech, Touya tuned him out until he heard his name. As he walked over to the stool, he gave Draco a small smile. Then the sorting hat was placed over his head. 'Didn't I sort you before?' The hat sounded amused.

'Yes.'

'I though so, I'm still sticking to what I said before and this time I'm not putting you were you don't belong.' The hat then shouted out Slytherin. Touya took the hat off a walked over to Draco. When he sat down next to him, he was bombarded with questions about Egypt, which he didn't answer.

That night, Touya sat down at his desk to write his uncle Kris. He was not worried about waking the others by spending the night writing letters. The Slytherin's liked their privacy a lot, so they were given their own rooms, plus the dungeons were big enough.

Just as he was about halfway through his letter, there was a knock at his door. "Come in." Touya heard the door open but did not turn to look at who it was. Draco quietly entered the room.

"Am I bothering you?" Draco asked quietly. He did not want to disturb Touya if he was working on something important. Draco stood behind Touya and looked over his shoulder at the letter.

"Nope. Just writing a letter to one of my uncles." Touya continued to write the letter. "What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to get away from everyone." It was true. His supposed friends had entered his room unannounced and demanded why he had not talked to them that summer. Touya turned around in his chair and looked Draco in the eye. Touya could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Your welcome here anytime."

Draco looked down. "Thank you." Draco spoke so softly that Touya had to strain to hear what he said.

"Think nothing of it. I know what it feels like to want to get away from everyone." Draco slowly raised his head back up to the point where he was looking into Touya's eyes again.

"Really? Huh, I did not take you for a person that hung out with many people." Draco gave a small smile.

"Actually, I don't get along with many people outside my family." Draco gave Touya a confused look. "I have many uncles and aunts and I happen to also live with them. So because of that I sometimes feel like I am being smothered by their over protectiveness of me." Draco blinked, and then blinked again, his mouth was hanging slightly open as he stared wide-eyed at Touya.

"You have a big family? I'm jealous; all I have is my mother and father. I always wished I could have brothers and sisters. It must be great to have lots of family around." Touya smiled. It seemed that many of his previous thoughts of his once enemy were wrong. Already it appeared that what he was lead to believe by Ron at the beginning of their first year may have been a lie. Maybe not all those placed in Slytherin were bad seeds, but instead they were just people that were misunderstood by the real world. These people, like Draco, put on a mask because other people had the mind set that those from Slytherin were bad bad people.

"It can be fun at times but there are times that I do like to be alone." Touya sighed. "Though I an jealous of you.

Again Draco blinked. "Huh? Why?"

"You have parents and all I have are uncles and aunts. And speaking of uncles, I should finish my letter to my uncle tonight or I may have a howler in the morning for worrying him." Touya started to turn back to is letter, but Draco making his way back to the door stopped him. Draco had a sad look on his face as he reached for the door. "Then once I finish the letter and send it off, we can finish getting to know one another." This stopped Draco.

"Are you sure?" The timid voice was back and it make Touya want to get up and hug Draco, never letting go. Touya shook those thoughts from his head, now was not the time to be thinking like that. He barely know the real Draco and he did not want to loose this chance of making a real friend by acting like a rash Gryffindor.

"Would I have said anything if I did not want you to stay? Now go make your self comfortable while I finish my letter." Draco gave a great big smile and bounded over to Touya's bed. From there he jumped face first onto the bed and lay there like nothing could bother him. The sight made a small giggle escape Touya as he turned back to his letter.

After that night it was a rear sight to see Draco and Touya apart from each other. They had become fast friends over night and now they were inseparable. The rumor mill that the school was know for had come up with many outrageous reasons why they were so close, though the favorite of many of the student body was that the two of them have been engaged to each other for a while and this was the first time they have met. And as usual the rumor mill was completely and absolutely wrong.


End file.
